Because of increased labor costs, the cost of construction of housing has greatly accelerated during recent years. There is therefore a need for elimination of construction which has a high labor content as for example bathrooms in homes, apartments, condominiums and the like. Built-in hydromassage units have been provided in bathtubs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,025 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,820 and 3,874,374. There is, however, a need for a combination tub and shower with hydromassage which can be readily installed as a unit with a minimum amount of labor. There is also a need for such a unit which can be installed in the space provided for a conventional shower. There is also a need for such a unit which can be installed in new housing or which alternatively can be utilized for a replacement for a conventional shower in existing housing. There is therefore a need for a new improved combination tub and shower and particularly one which incorporates hydromassage.